Green dragon
Dragon Quest}} The green dragon is an enemy in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the original game, they are powerful, scaly beasts of legendary status. Characteristics In appearance, green dragons are quadrupedal and wingless, their underbellies an orange-brown shade. Like dragons in most other tales, green dragons are powerful, boasting impressive stamina, strength, and resilience, as well as the ability to breath fire. Main game appearances Dragon Quest While this monster can be found in the overworld, a specific one is guarding Princess Gwaelin in the Quagmire Cave, and must be fought to rescue her. This green dragon was no different from it's brethren originally, but was given a full boss promotion in the remakes. Dragon Quest II Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest VII (3DS Version) |name = Green dragon |family = Dragon |image = |HP = 120 |MP = 0 |Attack = 140 |Defense = 75 |Agility = 62 |EXP = 390 |Gold = 161 |drop = Seed of resilience |abilities = Normal attack Flame Breath Inferno |spells = None |note = None |location = |quotes = 3DS: }} Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Normal Vicious Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker The Green dragon is a rank D monster in the dragon family that can be synthesized with an Imp and a Jargon, although other combinations exist. There is also a Green dragon that appears as a miniboss in the dungeon on Palaish Isle. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 The green dragon is a Rank D monster in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2. One can be scouted or synthesized by mixing a boreal serpent and a skipper. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Originally a two-monster-slot monster in past games, in this game it's now a three-monster-slot monster. Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory Torneko: The Last Hope Gallery DQMBRV - Green dragon.png|Green dragon's first artwork for MBRV. DQMBRV - Green dragon v.2.png|Green dragon's second artwork for MBRV. DQMBRV - Green dragon v.3.png|Green dragon's third artwork for MBRV. DQMBRV - Green dragon v.4.png|Green dragon's fourth artwork for MBRV. Other languages Related monsters *Blue dragon *Green dragon X *Green dragon XY *Dread dragon *Serpent of the scales Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest game bosses Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below bosses Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Cave monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Three-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters